


Shaky Hands

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Slabside Redemption, F/M, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober 2019 Day 1 "Shaky Hands"





	Shaky Hands

Felicity wasn’t ready. She’d been waiting two impossibly,  _ agonizingly  _ long weeks for this moment, and all she could think as she watched the prison gates open and Oliver step out was that she wasn’t ready. From a distance, she watched as Oliver closed his eyes and took in the first breath of the air outside the prison that he’d had in six months, and felt full, warm sunlight on his face for the first time in as long. Then his eyes slid slowly open and his gaze locked with hers, and Felicity had no more time to prepare herself for this

As she took her first few hesitant steps toward her husband, Felicity had to clench her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Before she’d really had time to process it, she was standing in front of Oliver, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. She swayed with the need to touch him, but she was afraid to, afraid that the moment she did he would disappear and she would wake up in her bed, alone, and realize that this was all a dream.

The shaking in her hands traveled up her arms and through her frame until her whole body trembled. Then Oliver’s hands were on her hips, drawing her close to him, a little at a time, and all of her pent-up emotions from the last six months released themselves at once in the form of painful sobs that rattled in her ribcage and tears that stung her eyes and blurred her vision. She unclenched her fists and reached up with her shaky, trembling hands to touch Oliver’s face, her fingers fluttering over his cheeks and jaw and forehead, feeling the crust of dried blood and the jagged edges of fresh, still open cuts there, then the rough texture of his closely shorn hair as she cupped her hands around the back of his head and pressed her lips against his.

Mindful as she was of hurting her severely injured husband further, Felicity kept her touch careful, delicate, despite how much she wanted to hold him tight against her and never let go. The next few moments were lost in a riot of sensations, in a flood of emotions, in the mingling of Oliver’s breath with hers. And in those moments, Felicity promised herself one thing- she would never let them get separated from each other ever again.


End file.
